Human Adventuring Party
Description The Human Adventuring Party is made up of both humans and non-humans. When referenced, it is often referring to the adventuring party that composes of Forgath and Minmax. History The Goblin War Camp The Human Adventuring Party (HAP) was introduced as a low level adventuring party that was killing weaker creatures for experience points. They eventually found the goblin war camp and attacked using a two prong approach. Forgath and Minmax attacked from one side of the camp while the Drow characters attacked from the other. Unknowing to them, the fortune teller, Young and Beautiful, had alerted the war camp to their approach. The goblins defeated the Drow characters but were driven back by Forgath and Minmax. During a battle against Young and Beautiful, Forgath started to doubt the reasons for attacking the goblin war camp. He realized they were attacking because they wanted XP, not because the goblins did anything wrong. In short, they were killing innocent creatures. With most of the goblins killed, Complains of Names took magical items from the poorly locked chest and started to drive Minmax back. Seeing Minmax in trouble, Forgath went to help Minmax but was attacked by the remaining goblins. Complains’ dad, Thaco was critically injured during the fight with Forgath. Thinking he was going to die, Thaco pleaded with Forgath to spare his son. Forgath, realizing now the goblins were not evil but defending their homes, healed Thaco’s wounds. Meanwhile the battle between Minmax and Complains was brought to a draw. All the surviving goblins left the devastated war camp to the HAP but took with them the sword +1 and the Shield of Wonder. While searching the war camp for treasure, Forgath found a scroll which talked about the White Terror conquering the non-goblin world. Thinking the goblins that left the war camp were part of this plot, the two remaining members left the war camp and travel led to Brassmoon City. There they tried to team up with the Goblin Slayer hoping they could track the goblins down. This turned out badly as Minmax attacked the Slayer after Dellyn admitted to repeatedly raping Kin. The battle left the Slayer dead by Kin's hand. The party fled the city along with Kin. The Maze of Many Minmax and Forgath learn of Kin's quest for her clan's item the Jade Teapot which was currently in the Dungeon Crawl The Maze of Many. While at first Minmax disliked Kin because she was a monster, after talking to her, he became more attached and even threw her a birthday party. The Maze of Many's rules are that 218's parallel universes have alternate versions of Kin, Minmax and Forgath that are also competing for the Maze of Many's treasure. Every time the trio dies, they are memory wiped and are sent back to the beginning of the maze for another try. This is try 1,982,771 for the Human Adventuring Party. During their trials fighting alternate versions of themselves, they get trapped after fighting a group with tons of magic rings and are freed from a psion Minmax who dreams to send the multiverse into oblivion. The Psion's first attempt to send existence into oblivion ends up with oblivion holes everywhere but ultimately fails. The Psion needs to know every variable in the dungeon crawl including the fact that Minmax and Kin are in love for his device to work. Minmax gains two magic item from a mystery chest while Forgath gains the rings. Members * Forgath * Bowst * Idle * Ward * Salt Former Members * Seth Bainwraith -- deceased * Drasst Don'tsue -- deceased * Drowbabe -- deceased * Kin -- left the party * Minmax the Unstoppable Warrior -- Joined Goblin Adventuring Party Alternate Realities Tarol Hunt mentioned on his Twitter account (8:43 AM Feb 22nd 2011) that he wrote 217 alternate realities with Forgath, Minmax and Kin along with their canon stories. The list of currently available information about the realies Category:Groups